Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 10
Death, Destruction, Despair is the nineteenth episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the tenth episode of Future Arc, which serves as the final chapter of the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on September 12th, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary With Kirigiri's words fresh on his mind, Makoto devises a plan and comes face to face with Munakata once again. Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 10/Image Gallery''' Plot Makoto is sad and reminisces over Kyoko's death; he recalls when she saved him after he landed in the garbage dump towards the end of the original killing game. As he, Aoi Asahina and Ryota Mitarai tear up, Kyosuke comes on over the intercom demanding a direct confrontation to settle things. He asks Aoi and Ryota to stay behind. En route to Kyosuke, Makoto struggles to maintain his composure as he recalls Kyoko's death and witnesses the remains of Robo-Miaya. Meanwhile, Kyosuke's desire to vanquish despair amplifies as he recalls a memory of he and a tearful Chisa discovering the corpses of schoolchildren. Upon confronting Kyosuke, Makoto's pleas for negotiation are ignored. He is almost immediately attacked and begins to run away as Kyosuke gives pursuit. Kyosuke effortlessly dodges all of the traps and counterattacks Makoto throws his way, and the two end up in a locked room. Makoto points out that he knows Kyosuke cannot kill him here; he has deduced, given his earlier behavior (i.e. how he just earlier broke through a glass window rather than use a door), that Kyosuke cannot open doors, so if he were to kill Makoto now he would be trapped. Forced to avoid killing him, Kyosuke gets physical with Makoto and beats him; he reveals what Kazuo Tengan told him in a previous episode (which was audio-silenced to the viewer at the time), which is that ''every member of the Final Killing Game is an attacker and that they were all corrupted into despair. Hearing this is what tainted Kyosuke's mind and drove him insane (as represented by his blackened eye). Kyosuke remembers how he encountered Chisa surrounded by the bodies of massacred children and how Chisa wondered who would do such a thing, only to discover from Chisa later on that she had done so; Chisa even sent a photo of herself smiling with a heart next to the dead bodies and admitting her involvement. Kyosuke, enraged, explains that he always believed Chisa would be immune to despair and wonders when despair could have ever tainted her, and how no one is safe from it; alas, he must eliminate each and every one who might be a potential vessel for despair. Makoto then tells Kyosuke about how he still would accept his friends, i.e. Kyoko, if she were corrupted as well, because to him Kyoko is a loved one and that he would remember her the way she was before. This causes Kyosuke to remember how Chisa was during their youth, prior to becoming tainted by despair, and he proceeds to cry loudly. The anger in Kyosuke's eyes calm down as Aoi and Ryota enter the room. Aoi announces that she, after searching through Kyoko's body, has found Kyoko's handbook which reveals the name of the attacker, leaving the four in suspense. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Future Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Future Arc ED (clean) References Navigation ro:Episodul 23 Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Future Arc Episodes